Le jour d'après
by Nayraa
Summary: "Si tu ne peux ouïr le langage de l'âme, apprends-lui la langue des signes." UA
1. 0  Autour de nous

_« Je me suis toujours demandée si tous ceux qui choisissaient, comme moi, de mettre fin à leurs jours, ressentaient exactement la même chose. Cette étrange sensation… Celle de ne plus vouloir s'en sortir. De passer directement à la dernière page de notre livre parce que l'histoire ne nous intéresse plus. De ne pas avoir envie d'aller mieux. Les mots sont toujours similaires, mais mon esprit pourri et tordu se demande encore s'il en est de même pour le langage de l'âme, celui que personne ne peut entendre. »_

**0 – Autour de nous**

C'est le grand jour. Le jour J. Celui qui aurait dû l'être hier, après avoir été censé l'être avant-hier, et cætera. Mais cette fois-ci, je suis décidée à ne pas me résigner par peur. J'ai même bu quelques bières bon marché pour me donner du courage.

Je ne vais rien sentir de toute manière… Enfin presque, mais bon, ça va vite se terminer. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'attend après, mais c'est probablement mieux que ce que je laisse derrière moi. Ou alors au moins différent. Ca me laisserait le plaisir et l'excitation de la découverte. Et puis s'il n'y a rien, alors c'est tant mieux. Je préfère avoir affaire au néant plutôt que de chercher vainement l'once de bien – probablement fictive – dans chacun de mes maux.

Le soleil est mollement suspendu là-haut. La tiédeur de l'air m'étouffe et la fine brise fraîche, propre à la saison, m'écœure. D'atroces fleurs, trop odorantes et aux couleurs criardes, envahissent les arbres environnants et attirent sournoisement les insectes. Quelques rossignols et mésanges hurlent et m'insupportent. Le rire des voisins sonne comme une bête moquerie de la vie.

C'est le printemps. Il fait un temps affreux. C'est le printemps et à l'heure où la nature s'éveille, moi, je me prépare à mourir. Elle et moi, on ne s'entend pas vraiment depuis qu'elle m'a offert une existence dont je n'ai jamais voulu.

Suffit, j'ai déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça. Il faut que j'aille sur le pont sans me soucier de la laideur du monde qui m'entoure. De toute manière, je ne vais plus jamais le revoir. Et il ne mérite certainement pas un dernier regard d'adieu.

La distance séparant mon domicile de mon échafaud secret me semble atrocement longue. Je me résous à marcher les yeux fermés j'ai fini par connaître le chemin par cœur à force d'essuyer les échecs. Je ne vais plus jamais les ouvrir… C'est comme passer une étape entre deux mondes. J'ai bousculé quelques personnes, je me suis faite sèchement réprimander par d'autres. Je n'ai pas cherché à répliquer, à quoi cela servirait-il ?

Ca y est. Je sais que j'y suis, les yeux toujours clos. Une marche, deux, trois, dix. Je respire à plein nez l'odeur nauséabonde et de plus en plus intense du canal sous mes pieds. Je tends l'oreille : aucune péniche n'arrive. Silence. C'est parfait.

Plus qu'une poignée de pas aveugles et muets avant de poser mes mains sur la froide rambarde métallique servant d'obstacle – vain – à la chute. Je m'immobilise. Quelque chose ne va pas.

Quelque chose de chaud, qui émet un souffle régulier et qui m'observait de ses yeux noirs et déjà morts lorsque je n'ai pu résister à la tentation d'ouvrir les miens.

« J'ai comme l'impression que nous sommes ici pour la même raison, tous les deux. »


	2. 1 Un jour, mon maudit

_« J'ai comme l'impression que nous sommes ici pour la même raison, tous les deux. »_

**1 – Un jour, mon Maudit**

Non, non, _non…_ Pas encore cette fois ! Pas encore un obstacle pour m'empêcher de mourir ! Je n'ai plus l'instinct de survie, je n'ai plus rien à apprendre de la vie, je ne sais même plus ce que c'est ! Alors pourquoi tant de barrières ? Non, ce n'est pas Dieu, ce n'est pas le Destin, non, je ne crois et ne croirai jamais à ces insanités.

Il est là, le trouble-fête, à me narguer de sa simple présence parasitaire. Son regard noir pue déjà la mort et son visage semble avoir rejeté toute notion d'expression, telle une mauvaise greffe.

« Qui êtes-vous ? me suis-je surprise à demander.

— De quoi je me mêle ?

— Fort bien, alors cassez-vous, j'ai quelque chose à faire ici.

— Ce pont vous appartient-il ? N'ai-je pas, moi aussi, le droit de vous demander de gentiment débarrasser le plancher pour la même raison ? »

J'ai senti la fureur et la frustration grandir en moi en l'espace de quelques secondes et tourbillonner rageusement dans mon esprit malsain et à moitié détruit. Malgré cela, je préfère garder le silence. Que faire contre un homme me dépassant d'une vingtaine de centimètres, possédant certainement plus du double de ma force physique et ayant probablement les mêmes pulsions inhumaines que moi – d'après ce qu'il sous-entend ?

L'inconnu détache son regard du mien et se remet à fixer l'horizon, accoudé à la rambarde froide et rouillée du pont. Ne sachant quoi faire d'autre, je l'imite et me contente de me taire. Après tout, si nous avons tous les deux le même but…

« Vous faisiez votre petite promenade matinale ? finit-il par souffler.

— Oui, oui. Vous aussi je suppose ?

— Oui, oui.

— Vous mentez.

— Vous aussi.

— Pourquoi ?

— Comme ça. »

Silence.

« Si j'ai choisi de mettre un terme à ma vie, c'est en partie pour ne plus avoir à justifier mes actes aux autres, ajoute-t-il.

— Comment avez-vous deviné pour moi ?

— Ces choses-là, on les voit à travers les yeux. Dès que vous avez ouvert les vôtres, j'ai compris.

— C'est d'une naïveté.

— Pourtant j'ai visé juste, non ? »

Le silence est revenu s'immiscer entre mon interlocuteur et moi. J'ai un peu peur. Est-ce un hasard si nous nous retrouvons, tous deux lassés de la vie, sur ce vieux pont ? Oui. Certes. Je ne crois pas au Destin. C'est fou comme le hasard fait mal les choses. Par sa faute, j'ai osé oublier mon objectif pendant quelques secondes.

« Bon, eh bien, heu, je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que j'ai été ravie de croiser quelqu'un possédant les mêmes desseins que moi et d'ailleurs, je ne vous retiendrai pas si vous voulez crever. Personne n'a réussi à le faire de mon côté. Si vous le voulez bien, je vais m'éloigner de quelques mètres et enfin en finir. »

Aucune réponse. L'inconnu n'a pas bougé d'un millimètre et continue à fixer le vide, le visage figé. Seule sa poitrine est animée de légers mouvements réguliers, signe de sa respiration silencieuse. Rapidement, je me décide à faire quelques pas et à m'asseoir maladroitement sur la rambarde de manière à tomber en arrière.

Ma respiration s'accélère et je sens mon cœur se laisser envahir par une douloureuse tachycardie. Quelques sueurs parcourent mon dos. Une horde de papillons naît dans mon bas-ventre. Rien d'alarmant, instinct de survie animal qu'assurément je vaincrai. Lentement et un par un, mes sens font une ultime abstraction de leur environnement. J'ai fermé les yeux et je n'entends plus rien excepté les battements de mon cœur affolé. Les poils rosés de ma peau se sont hérissés, empêchant cette dernière de savourer la brise printanière qui la caresse amoureusement une dernière fois. Mon nez s'est finalement habitué à l'odeur infecte de l'eau croupie du canal.

Trois, deux, un.

Et je suis attirée vers l'avant. Mes sens reviennent brutalement à la vie en une implosion presque douloureuse. Quant à mon cœur, il continue de s'emballer. Deux puissants bras viennent de m'encercler brutalement et m'emporter dans une étreinte machinale, vide, froide, qui n'a pas duré plus de quelques secondes.

L'inconnu, après ce geste inexpliqué, n'a même pas daigné à trouver une explication et se contente de retourner à sa place, accoudé à la rambarde, fixant l'horizon. Déstabilisée, je descends puis accours vers lui pour lui asséner un malheureux coup de poing au sommet du crâne – qui le fit à peine cligner des yeux.

« C'était pour savoir ce que ça faisait de prendre une femme autre que sa mère dans ses bras, m'explique-t-il. Je suis déçu, je pensais cela plus excitant. Ce doit probablement être parce que vous ne m'attirez pas.

— Je vous emmerde.

— Vous, les dames, êtes tout le temps vexées lorsqu'un homme vous fait comprendre que vous ne lui plaisez pas. Arrêtez de vous bercer d'illusions, toutes autant que vous êtes. Pour la plupart des hommes que vous croisez, vous êtes moches et c'est bien mieux ainsi. C'est un fait et je ne cherchais pas à vous offenser en disant cela. »

Je ne trouve rien à répondre à sa réplique que j'avoue trouver vraie malgré moi. Sa vision des choses me plaît. Il a l'air de savoir des choses que d'autres sont incapables de voir, et inversement. Il est différent.

Et assez ingrat.

« Dites, ça ne vous dérangerait pas de me raconter comment vous en êtes arrivé à vous donner la mort ?

— Uniquement si vous en faites de même, c'est donnant donnant. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de raconter niaisement ma vie, mais elle touche à sa fin et la vôtre aussi » répond-t-il.

J'acquiesce en silence. Mais avant de répondre quoi que ce soit, je l'entends reprendre la parole :

« Cependant je ne raconterai que mes malheurs, histoire que vous ne remettiez pas en question mes desseins sous prétexte que j'aie eu de rares moments heureux dans ma vie susceptibles de se répéter à l'avenir.

— J'en ferai de même. »

Le récit commence par un silence pesant. Je me suis mise à fixer l'horizon comme lui, tentant d'imaginer sa vie grâce au peu que je sais de lui. Je ne connais même pas son nom.

« Au fait, vous vous appelez ?

— J'ai tué mon frère.

— Charmant prénom. »

Sa révélation, venue comme un cheveu dans une mauvaise soupe, me surprend à peine. Le silence revient assez rapidement et nous continuons à nous conter nos vies silencieusement et sans comprendre, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire pour le faire parler. Prendre la parole et parler de moi serait déplacé. Lui demander comment il a tué son frère – si toutefois c'était vrai – serait gênant. Je me résous alors à abandonner la perspective de discuter avec lui et retourne à l'endroit d'où je devais me jeter. J'y grimpe et m'y assieds avec un peu moins de mal que tout à l'heure.

« Sasuke. »

Je tourne légèrement la tête vers lui dans l'espoir de le voir continuer, mais il n'ajoute rien.

J'imagine que c'est ainsi qu'il se nomme.

« Charmant prénom.

— J'ai tué mon frère parce qu'il a tué mes parents.

— Cela m'étonne que vous n'eussiez pas été attrapés par les autorités, murmuré-je.

— Les bons meurtriers ne sont jamais pris. Est bien naïf celui qui pense que tous les criminels sont arrêtés.

— J'admire votre modestie, monsieur.

— Sasuke.

— Charmant prénom. »

Ledit Sasuke daigne enfin à poser un regard exaspéré sur moi. Je ne parviens pas à retenir un sourire moqueur, tel un enfant se jouant d'un autre plus faible que lui. Seulement, je ne fais pas vraiment exprès de répondre machinalement. Ce doit être embêtant. Qu'importe, lui aussi, il m'agace.

« Quel âge avez-vous, pour vous moquer de moi de cette manière ? crache-t-il.

— Vingt-et-un ans. Et vous ?

— Dix-sept. Vous êtes immature, mademoiselle.

— Sakura. »

Je suis toujours assise sur la rambarde et m'y balance dangereusement pour lui exprimer mon ennui et ma hâte de sauter. Je n'en ai que faire de sa vie et il doit en être de même pour lui, mais j'ai besoin de savoir s'il met fin à ses jours de la même manière que moi. Si je suis la seule à penser ainsi. Ou alors si, tout comme l'amour, le suicide est un mot bien trop universel pour désigner un sentiment différent pour chacun. La comparaison porte à sourire : amour de l'autre et haine de soi… Mais je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux.

« Vous savez, moi aussi, j'ai tué mes parents. D'une manière unique. Sans vraiment le vouloir. »

Le jeune homme ne pipe mot et ne bouge pas. Attendrait-il la suite ? Je continue.

« D'une manière si unique qu'ils en sont encore vivants. Et en bonne santé, physique et psychique. Je crois que si leur mort devait avoir un nom, elle porterait le mien. »

Instinctivement, je ferme les yeux et me sépare peu à peu de tout ce qui m'entoure. Il ne reste plus que ce Sasuke, spectateur de ma narration.

Je me retrouve dans ma chambre, encore tapissée ce papier peint ringard et rose pétant. Je me retrouve assise à terre, sur la moquette jaunâtre, serrant une vieille peluche dans mes bras fins. Je me retrouve dans ce petit corps d'enfant qui m'a supportée lorsque j'étais encore un bijou d'innocence. Je me retrouve toute entière dans une minuscule et unique larme tombant de mon iris vert d'eau.

Et puis soudain, la porte grince et une splendide femme apparaît dans son encadrement, fronçant les sourcils et pinçant ses fines lèvres. J'avais hérité de ses cheveux roses. Pas de ses yeux bruns.

« Sakura, je t'avais interdit de venir dans cette pièce à nouveau. Retourne dans ta chambre. »

J'ai entendu cette phrase tant de fois dans ma vie. Je crois que c'est celle que j'ai entendu le plus souvent de la bouche de ma génitrice. Et elle m'ordonne sans cesse de ne plus venir ici, et je désobéis sans cesse en y retournant. Pourquoi ?

Parce que Sakura Haruno, la vraie, est déjà morte depuis treize ans. Oui, bien sûr que je m'appelle Sakura Haruno. Oui, bien sûr que je suis en vie. Mais je ne suis pas elle.

Ma mère me regarde un instant en train de serrer ma peluche un peu plus fort contre mon torse animé d'une respiration saccadée et irrégulière, ponctuée de soubresauts. Elle pousse un long soupir, se pince l'arête du nez et vient vers moi en tentant de m'entraîner vers l'extérieur. Comme d'habitude, je résiste.

« C'est cette horrible peluche, murmure-t-elle pour elle-même. C'est cette horrible peluche qui te retient encore ici. Je savais qu'on n'aurait pas dû te la laisser. Allez, viens. »

Je n'ai pu retenir un couinement de désapprobation en me sentant soulevée dans les airs et portée sur le dos chaud de ma mère. Une seconde larme coule et s'écrase sur l'oreille à moitié déchirée du lapin en peluche. Tous les soirs, c'est la même chose.

Je me contente de fermer les yeux et de me laisser conduire dans ma supposée « vraie » chambre. Une magnifique pièce dans les tons mauve pâle, comportant un lit blanc à baldaquin, une commode rose, une immense armoire à glace immaculée, un tapis aussi doux que la soie et des dizaines des peluches multicolores savamment éparpillées sur le lit. Je sens mon corps se déposer délicatement dans ma couche et laisse ma mère me couvrir et murmurer un « bonne nuit ma Sakura ».

_Sakura._

Je hais ce prénom. Je hais ce qu'il représente.

Car je n'en suis qu'une simple copie.

« Je ne suis pas certain de comprendre » m'interrompt le jeune inconnu.

Je suis peu à peu revenue à la réalité. Le vent, les oiseaux, l'eau puante du canal, le pont, le gamin insolent, tout ça.

« Vous avez été adoptée ?

— Non, je suis bien la fille de mes parents.

— Celle qui est morte, c'était votre sœur ?

— C'était bien plus que ça. C'était moi. »

Le silence de Sasuke me fait deviner qu'il comprend où je veux en venir. Non, je ne prononcerai pas ce mot. Je n'ai pas le courage d'assumer ma triste nature.

« Les grands pas de la science, déclare l'adolescent.

— Quoi de plus normal, nous sommes en 2025 après tout. Ce n'est pas récent… Ces pratiques sont devenues courantes et les plus fortunés, à condition d'avoir de bons contacts, peuvent réaliser leur souhait aussi souvent qu'ils le veulent. Je n'étais pas censée le savoir un jour, seulement… J'avais un abruti qui me servait d'ami d'enfance.

Il avait un visage radieux. Il avait d'atroces cicatrices sur les joues. Il avait le regard pur et pétillant. Il ne s'était jamais gêné pour me reluquer. Il était riche héritier. Il était orphelin. Il avait toujours été honnête et franc. C'était un vil voleur à l'étalage.

C'était mon meilleur ami. Je le détestais.

Lorsque j'ai vu la vérité, j'avais à peine huit ans, et lui dix. A l'époque, mes parents s'étaient débrouillés pour me cacher l'existence même de la véritable Sakura. Aucune photo, aucun document, aucune vidéo, aucun vêtement, rien. _Du moins chez eux._

« Dis, Sakura, comment tu gardes tes secrets ? » m'avait-il dit un matin.

Un peu désarçonnée – comme face à la plupart de ses questions idiotes – je m'étais contentée de répondre que ça aussi, c'était un secret parmi les autres.

« Tu dis ça parce que t'en as aucun !

— Naruto, t'es lourd !

— Tu as peur que j'aille fouiller dans tes affaires si tu me dis comment tu gardes tes secrets ? Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? me fit-il avec une moue boudeuse. »

Et comme à mon habitude, je me contentais d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie.

« Pas le moins du monde » fis-je avec un sourire moqueur.

Mon visage se déforma un peu lorsqu'une brise glacée laissa glisser de puissants frissons dans mon dos. J'entendis Naruto soupirer face à cette désagréable sensation. Le tonnerre grondait et quelques énormes gouttes de pluie commençaient à nous marteler. C'est alors que mon meilleur ami me prit par le bras et m'obligea à me lever du banc de pierre.

« Viens, on va se mettre à l'abri et je te montrerai quelque chose aussi. »

Sans avoir le temps de riposter, je le laissais m'emportait Dieu savait où contre mon gré. On arrivait à proximité du parc de jeux de la ville, endroit que je détestais fréquenter à cause des autres enfants qui prenaient plaisir à me tirer mes cheveux « pour voir si c'est des fils de Malabar, en vrai ». Oh bien sûr, Naruto était toujours là pour prendre ma défense mais il leur inspirait autant de respect qu'à moi, c'est-à dire aucun.

« Même si tu ne veux pas me dire comment tu gardes tes secrets, moi, je te montrerai l'endroit les miens enfouis, ajouta-t-il, le regard perdu dans le vide.

— Pourquoi ça ?

— Parce que j'ai envie que tu saches. »

Je fronçai les sourcils… Je détestais quand il parlait comme ça. Comme un _grand._

On arrivait à un coin du parc, déjà à moitié trempés. Il restait encore quelques enfants retardataires qui se pressaient de débarrasser le plancher au risque de se faire gronder par leurs parents, résidant probablement dans l'immeuble grisâtre juste en face. Naruto me jeta un regard furtif avant d'accélérer le pas et d'arriver à proximité d'un abri sous les quelques marches de pierre rousse menant au trottoir – le parc de jeu étant situé à un plus bas niveau que la rue y menant, pour éviter tout accident de la route avec les enfants le fréquentant. Le malaise que me procurait cet endroit miteux m'arracha un petit couinement de dégoût et d'appréhension : comme à chaque fois que j'allais jouer dehors, je revenais chez moi avec des vêtements souillés et ma mère s'en plaignait sans arrêt, tandis que mon père lui assurait qu'il fallait me laisser vivre _comme les autres enfants_.

« Mais… Elle n'est pas censée être comme ça… murmurait-elle à son mari sans que je prenne la peine de comprendre.

— Tais-toi donc » répliquait-il sèchement, une lueur de consternation dans ses grands yeux verts.

Naruto me fit abandonner mes pensées moroses en me tirant la manche de mon petit chemisier mauve vers lui.

« Ne dis à personne ce que tu as vu… D'ailleurs c'est peut-être pour ça que ta mère ne me supporte plus. »

Il avait terminé sa phrase dans un murmure triste, ses yeux céruléens rivés sur ses genoux et les lèvres pincées.

« Je veux au moins que tu saches pourquoi elle me hait aujourd'hui. Puisque c'est ce qu'elle tente de te cacher depuis si longtemps… »

Naruto soupira. J'avais un peu peur. Il se pencha en avant, agenouillé, et retira soigneusement une brique de sous l'escalier, semblant déjà être cassée et bougée de sa place à plusieurs reprises. J'entr'aperçus quelques papiers, quelques photos et le blond prit l'une d'elle. Il l'approcha doucement de mon champ de vision et ce que je vis me laissa perplexe.

La photo n'avait pas lieu d'être et ce qu'elle représentait était un fait tout bonnement impossible. Etant encore une enfant, je ris face à une telle absurdité.

« Un grand du collège t'a trafiqué cette photo ? souris-je.

— Non, tu sais très bien qu'ils ne me supportent pas…

— Alors qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Je fronçai les sourcils et plissai les yeux afin de voir un quelconque détail sur le petit carré de papier glacé qui me permettrait de mieux comprendre… En vain. J'avais perdu mon sourire et tout cela m'agaçait légèrement.

« Fais pas de caprices, idiot, et dis-moi tout ! C'est qui ce bébé ? Je ne le connais pas…

— C'est moi, lâcha-t-il brusquement.

— Mais tu es plus vieux que moi ! Alors que sur la photo…

— C'est pas toi. »

Je laissai échapper un puissant soupir plein de lassitude. Je retournai la photo et ce que j'y vis de marqué m'exaspéra encore plus.

_Sakura et Naruto, 21 janvier 2003_

« Je suis née en 2004 » constatai-je.

Sur la photo figurait une fillette d'environ huit ans me ressemblant trait pour trait et portant un enfant blond aux joues marquées de cicatrices – trois de chaque côté – et derrière se tenaient ceux que j'identifiais comme étant mes parents. Je ne comprenais toujours pas et me sentais quelque peu dépassée par ce que voyaient mes yeux.

« Plus encore que les images désagréables, effrayantes, tristes, représentant une fatalité quelconque… Celles qui n'ont absolument aucun sens sont de loin les plus redoutables, déclaré-je à mon interlocuteur, silencieux. C'est à partir de ce jour-là que du haut de mes huit printemps, je commençai à vivre dans l'obsession maladive de comprendre. Aujourd'hui, j'aurais voulu ne jamais savoir…

— C'est drôle, tout ça.

— Comment ça ? m'indigné-je devant une désinvolture excessive qui commençait à me faire regretter d'avoir accepté son marché.

— Vous êtes victime d'une identité qui n'est pas vôtre, alors que moi, à votre inverse… J'aurais tout donné pour être un autre que moi. Et j'aurais laissé mon nom, ma vie, mon histoire à une autre âme plus forte et plus noble que la mienne, une âme qui pourrait supporter tout ce que j'ai été forcé d'endurer.

— J'admets être dépassée par ce que vous dites, avoué-je en descendant de la rambarde et en me rapprochant du jeune homme. Surtout à votre âge, mon pauvre…

— Ne me sous-estimez pas, me coupe-t-il. Mon âge n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Et le vôtre non plus. A l'âge où vous, vous vous questionniez sur votre famille un peu trop complète, moi, j'observais la mienne, à moitié décimée sous la pleine Lune étrangement rouge.

— _Le Massacre de la Lune Rouge_… Vous êtes donc…

— Non. Je ne suis plus. »

_Une vieille légende raconte que lorsque la Lune est rouge sang, c'est qu'elle saigne. Elle en veut à ces Hommes, sur qui elle veille et qui commettent des ignominies à n'en plus finir. Alors à force de voir du sang, telle une mère à ses enfants, elle s'est mise à saigner et à pleurer aussi, dans l'espoir d'attiser ne serait-ce qu'un grain de pitié chez eux et de les pousser à arrêter ce spectacle immonde._

_Ce soir-là, la Lune avait probablement dû succomber et mourir._


	3. 2 Insideout

**Bonsoir et merci pour ces reviews auxquels je vais répondre :**

**Kiki : Non, ce n'est pas un OS ^^ l'histoire comportera 3 à 4 chapitres ! Merci pour ton passage =)**

**Sephora4 : Merci bien ! ^^**

_Une vieille légende raconte que lorsque la Lune est rouge sang, c'est qu'elle saigne. Elle en veut à ces Hommes, sur qui elle veille et qui commettent des ignominies à n'en plus finir. Alors à force de voir du sang, telle une mère à ses enfants, elle s'est mise à saigner et à pleurer aussi, dans l'espoir d'attiser ne serait-ce qu'un grain de pitié chez eux et de les pousser à arrêter ce spectacle immonde._

_Ce soir-là, la Lune avait probablement dû succomber et mourir._

**2 – inside-out(1)**

« Je me fiche de savoir que vous pourriez trouver ça égoïste, mais un doute plane chez moi, m'avoue-t-il, toujours accoudé à la vieille rambarde.

— Vous savez, je vous trouve ingrat, téméraire, égoïste et asocial depuis le début de notre conversation, répliqué-je. Mais je vous en prie, faites-moi donc part de vos questionnements, nous sommes un peu là pour ça.

— Quel est le pire ? Se rendre compte que l'on a jamais rien eu ou alors… Avoir tout eu un jour et puis tout perdre d'un seul coup… ?

— Je pense que dans le premier cas, affirmé-je, on vit dans la frustration d'être entouré de ceux qui ont ce qu'on désire, ou même le quart de cela. Alors que dans le second cas, on est rongé par un souvenir que l'on trouve soudainement utopique durant toute sa vie. J'ai cru comprendre que vous parliez de vous et moi… Et honnêtement, je ne sais pas quoi vous répondre. J'espère simplement que ma vision des choses vous aidera dans votre réflexion durant les quelques instants qu'il vous reste à vivre. »

L'adolescent ne répond pas, soupire et sort un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche de jean. Il en prend une, la porte à ses lèvres et se fige avant de se résigner. Il la remet à sa place et soupire à nouveau.

« Je n'oserais vous dire que c'est malsain de fumer, remarqué-je non sans une pointe de moquerie dans ma voix devenue un peu rauque.

— Je vais mourir dans très peu de temps d'une manière bien plus efficace et rapide, et puis de toute manière je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis » souffle-t-il avec lassitude.

Le silence s'installe entre nous, durant lequel aucun ne daigne à bouger. Cependant, j'observe du coin de l'œil chez mon compagnon de fin de vie un très léger mouvement des lèvres, comme s'il se décidait à dire quelque chose et qu'il s'y résignait ensuite. Ce qui d'ailleurs m'étonne de lui, que j'ose définir comme quelqu'un qui ne mâche pas ses mots… Chose se révélant parfois être bien fortuite et involontaire.

Il m'a vue l'observer plus intensément et fronce les sourcils comme si désormais, il n'avait plus le choix que de se taire ou de parler.

« Moi je pense que si le bonheur nous fuit depuis le début de notre existence… Il faut le poursuivre quand même, finit-il par admettre.

— Expliquez-vous.

— Votre vie, comme j'ai pu le comprendre, vous échappe et votre mal-être se base sur le fait que vous vivez une fausse vie… Celle que vos parents vous ont donnée. Pas celle que l'on donne naturellement, mais celle que l'on a volé à quelqu'un pour la conférer à une autre personne. Une vie malsaine. Vous portez le même nom, vous avez le même physique, le même ADN que Sakura Haruno. Pourtant vous n'êtes pas elle, et vous avez été forcée de faire comme si c'était faux. Je pense que le but d'une vie n'est pas d'accumuler des points bonus afin d'avoir son quota devant soi lorsque vient le moment de quitter ce monde. La vraie plénitude de vie, selon moi, c'est celle de vivre dans l'espoir que tout aille mieux. Même si on sait avoir très peu de chance de voir cela s'arranger, même si l'on se doute qu'au final, on n'aura peut-être rien et les que autres auront peut-être tout, encore une fois. La vie n'est pas un chemin plus ou moins rectiligne vers un but ultime, mais un _circuit_ semé d'embûches, de belles choses, de déceptions, de facilités. Une ellipse ou un cercle plus ou moins régulier, parfois vertueux, parfois vicieux. On a l'impression de vivre à chaque fois une épreuve différente, mais en fait, ce sont toujours les mêmes qui se répètent dans un contexte assez différent pour nous leurrer… _Tel un obstacle que l'on franchit plusieurs fois dans un circuit si grand qu'on ne s'en souvient jamais._

— Fan de course automobile ? deviné-je.

— Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que oui. Mon frère l'était, en revanche, et c'était même un pilote exceptionnel la course automobile restant chère à un public restreint, son nom est plus célèbre pour le crime qu'il cache que pour ses exploits. C'est lorsque je l'ai vu concourir pour la première fois – à ses seize ans – que cette image de _circuit de vie_ m'est apparue d'abord vaguement et m'est restée depuis, se précisant et se façonnant au fil des années. Même après tout ce qu'il a fait et ce que j'ai vécu. Même après sa mort.

— Pourquoi tentez-vous de me convaincre de tout cela ? soupçonné-je.

— Oh vous savez moi je m'en fiche, lâche-t-il avec dédain, mais votre situation et ma basse nature humaine me poussent à essayer de vous faire comprendre. Et apparemment, je risque d'y parvenir, puisque mes paroles semblent vous incommoder grandement, finit-il par se vanter.

— On était censés se conter nos malheurs et se suicider ensuite. Pas tenter de convaincre l'autre qu'il a encore une raison de vivre. Et c'était votre idée !

— Que vous viviez ou non, je m'en contrefous. Et je sais que vous aussi vous vous fichez de mon sort, me convainc-t-il. Pendant que vous réfléchissez à tout ça, c'est à moi de vous montrer comment tout a commencé.

Du haut de mes huit ans, j'étais plus impressionné que jamais. C'était à cet instant-là que je m'étais rendu compte qu'un spectacle grandeur nature valait mille télédiffusions. J'étais sagement assis aux côtés de ma mère. Quant à mon père et à Itachi, je ne les voyais pas… Probablement en train de fignoler le bolide dans lequel allait concourir mon aîné. Nous étions tous les deux serrés comme des sardines dans les gradins, avec d'autres spectateurs – pour la plupart excités comme des puces. Ma mère, voyant mon ahurissement et mon léger effroi, m'entourait d'un bras et quelques-unes de ses longues mèches anthracite venaient chatouiller ma nuque et ma joue.

« Tout ira bien, Sasuke, riait-elle. Il n'y a pas de quoi être aussi anxieux ! »

Je me contentais d'hocher la tête en silence, lui adressant un sourire que je voulais rassurant et elle m'en rendit un radieux. Je fus un peu plus serein après cela.

Une voix tonitruante retentit alors dans tout le stade, tellement bruyante que je n'avais saisi mot de ce qu'elle nous disait. Ce que je constatais en revanche, c'était que même sans comprendre, le public était en folie. Quant à moi, je me contentais de sourire timidement, encore impressionné.

Les voitures de course se mettaient en place une à une, le vrombissement de leur puissant moteur parvenant parfois à mes oreilles.

« Regarde, Itachi va concourir dans la quatrième voiture en partant de la droite » m'indiquait ma mère en pointant la voiture blanche rayée de bleu et de noir. J'hochai la tête en silence et recentrai mon attention sur ce qu'il se passait sur la piste. Rapidement, les feux de départ s'allumèrent sur le rouge. La foule se mit à crier de plus belle, la voix monstrueuse à parler avec encore plus d'enthousiasme, et mes tympans s'endolorissaient à chaque fois un peu plus. Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'étourdir légèrement, en laissant alors échapper une partie de ma concentration. J'avais du mal à suivre Itachi du regard, le confondant parfois avec un autre pilote encore sur la piste.

Au bout de quelques minutes, mon frère était à présent dans son engin et tout était fin prêt. Les spectateurs étaient toujours aussi excités dans les gradins, et je m'étourdissais de plus en plus au point de ne plus vraiment entendre ce que me disait ma mère par moments. Soudain, un coup de feu vint ajouter son bruit sec et tonitruant à celui de la foule et les voitures partirent à toute vitesse.

J'observais celle d'Itachi en dépasser certaines par moments, se faire doubler par d'autres et ainsi de suite… Mais à chaque fois qu'il revenait au point de départ pour démarrer un nouveau tour de piste, il était à une position différente de la précédente. Premier, second ou même cinquième. A chaque fois, il usait d'une tactique différente pour doubler ses adversaires, parfois en les serrant un peu trop, parfois en envisageant un espace plus large entre lui et ses concurrents. Chaque tour de piste lui permettait de se corriger afin de progresser dans sa course et d'aspirer à arriver premier.

J'étais fasciné par tant de technique. Il ne suffisait pas seulement de maîtriser la voiture il lui fallait aussi maîtriser sa progression et son calme. Je trouvais cela remarquable.

Après cette course, où mon aîné fut finalement arrivé en seconde position in extremis, cette image ne me quittait plus. A aucun moment la compétition ne m'avait ennuyé mieux encore, chaque tour de piste me semblait totalement différent du précédent. Ce n'était plus de la fascination mais une véritable obsession. J'adulais ce principe et je cherchais à l'appliquer à tout ce que je savais, sans vraiment chercher de cohérence avec la réalité. Cette image me plaisait tellement qu'à présent je voulais la dessiner sur tout ce que je voyais et apprenais, et tout comprendre grâce à elle. Je ne voulais rien voir d'autre que cela.

Rien n'avait jamais ébranlé cette vision du monde que j'avais – c'était ainsi que je l'appelais lorsque je fus un peu plus vieux et mature – rien… Sauf lorsque la course s'était finalement arrêtée, désignant un vainqueur.

Et un perdant.

« Une course macabre », deviné-je.

Le jeune homme garde le silence, après sa longue tirade. Je dois avouer que le début de son histoire m'intéressait peu, mais plus il avance dans son récit, plus son visage se crispe, et plus je suis captivée. Je connais bien sûr l'issue de cette malheureuse aventure – il me suffit de l'observer, lui, au bord du suicide pour la deviner – mais il me faut connaître son cheminement.

« Avant que vous ne poursuiviez, j'ai une question, continué-je.

— Allez-y.

— Est-ce que vous avez démarré une nouvelle _course_, après ça ?

— … Oui.

— Est-ce qu'elle doit s'arrêter aujourd'hui ?

— Oui » admet-il.

Il semble attendre un commentaire quelconque de ma part mais je suis satisfaite et n'ai plus rien à ajouter. Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est qu'il obtiendra une réponse un peu plus tard… Je prépare ma petite vengeance en silence et tout en l'écoutant je me vengerai parce qu'il a ébranlé mes pensées en l'espace de quelques minutes…

« Je vous en prie, continuez »

Outre mes élucubrations qui avaient le mérite de tuer l'ennui lorsqu'il s'emparait de mon esprit, les années passèrent et Itachi progressait aussi bien dans les palmarès des courses que dans sa renommée, qui devint d'abord nationale, puis internationale, puis mondiale. Itachi Uchiha, le plus jeune champion de course sur piste. Notre famille commençait à jouir des avantages et à subir les inconvénients de sa célébrité. Quant à lui, il était resté fidèle à lui-même. Il n'avait pas changé.

De toute manière, même lorsqu'il n'était pas aussi reconnu, il n'avait jamais eu énormément de temps à me consacrer et mon chagrin devant cette constatation avait fini par devenir habitude et s'estomper. J'étais quand même heureux heureux de le voir s'entraîner dur, de le voir déterminé, le voir tout donner sur le circuit lors des compétitions. La réussite lui allait bien. Moi, je me demandais si la merveilleuse course que devenait notre vie devait avoir une fin ou non. J'étais lucide : chaque course, même s'il fallait faire le tour du circuit à de nombreuses reprises, avait une fin j'étais alors persuadé – tout comme pour mes autres comparaisons absurdes, en dehors de cela – qu'il devait y avoir une fin. Mais peut-être était-elle loin, loin devant nous, si loin que nous n'aurions pas le temps de la découvrir.

Mais peut-être était-ce une belle fin.

J'avais vite accordé moins d'importance à une chose aussi incertaine et aléatoire et j'avais même oublié cette facette de ma vision qui ne me plaisait pas vraiment. C'était l'avantage lorsqu'on était jeune adolescent on commençait à comprendre mais pas pour suivre le mouvement imposé pour remanier les choses, changer les pensées, changer notre monde intérieur.

Rien n'était impossible.

Pourtant, ce que j'avais vu ce soir-là, soir dont la nuit si particulière arborait les sublimes et rares reflets de la lune rougeâtre, ne m'avait jamais semblé envisageable. Tout s'était arrêté. Le temps. Le monde. La vie.

Tout.

« Pourquoi avez-vous ensuite décidé de démarrer une nouvelle course ? Pourquoi n'aviez-vous pas continué la précédente ?

— Parce qu'elles étaient différentes… La première, c'était celle de la vie, c'était celle de mon frère. La seconde, c'était celle de la mort, c'était la mienne. Je l'ai gagnée ! Mon frère est mort et je ne tarderai pas à le rejoindre. Après le drame, j'avais compris que je me plantais depuis le début.

— A propos de quoi ?

— A propos du but de la course. J'ai su qu'il fallait viser un but prévisible, et non une issue parfaite. Quoi que ce soit, si le but est connu à l'avance, on ne risque pas de perdre. Je ne voulais pas perdre une seconde fois, alors j'ai choisi l'issue qui convenait à la situation. C'était ça, la différence avec les véritables compétitions, et c'est ce qui d'ailleurs me fascinait encore plus ; dans le monde réel, nous avons le droit de choisir notre but. Il faut gagner, oui, mais ce que nous seuls avons décidé de mettre en jeu. J'ai opté pour ma mort. Oh bien sûr, pas immédiatement après le massacre. Mais je l'ai mise en ligne de mire, même si c'était difficile à concevoir au début… Je l'ai acceptée et poursuivie.

— Sortez un peu de cette compétition contre vous-même… Arrêtez-vous pour faire une révision de l'engin. »

J'ai finalement pris goût à ses comparaisons aussi farfelues qu'intéressantes et me suis faite à son raisonnement. Et pour cause : il affiche pour la première fois depuis notre conversation une mine légèrement étonnée, les sourcils un peu levés, la bouche entrouverte et ne semble plus se ficher royalement de ce que je pouvais bien lui dire.

« Je suis étonnée, je vous pensez moins stupide que cela.

— Allez vous faire f…

— Vous savez bien que les pilotes ne sont pas _toujours_ sur circuit » coupé-je.

Silence. Je suis satisfaite, je peux continuer.

« Vous avez fait votre course et vous l'avez perdue. Au lieu de chercher à prendre votre revanche de quelque manière que ce soit, tirez-en des leçons. Il est probablement trop tard, certes, vous vous êtes vengé, vous êtes sur le point de mourir. Et je trouve ça très stupide. Croyez-vous que tous les perdants ont un jour la chance de se venger, de concourir à nouveau et surtout de _gagner_ ? Là, vous la voyez, l'absurdité de votre raison ? Faites un temps mort. Vous êtes complètement épuisé, complètement détruit par vos desseins. Reposez-vous. Entraînez-vous à ouvrir les yeux sur le monde, et pas uniquement le vôtre. Et lorsque vous saurez enfin faire cela, vous serez alors fin prêt pour démarrer une nouvelle course avec un _vrai_ but, une _vraie _victoire. Non, le suicide n'est pas une victoire. Arrêtez de vous voiler la face… Je suis idiote de vous dire tout ça, je sais très bien que vous ne m'écouterez pas et que vous allez tout de même vous jeter de ce foutu pont…

— Fermez-la un moment. »

Je n'ai même pas le temps de m'offusquer que je l'entends ajouter un « s'il vous plaît… » dans un murmure.

Les évènements qui ont suivi me laissent alors complètement sceptique. Durant quelques minutes, la scène se fige. Je n'ose bouger, lui non plus Sasuke a les yeux dans le vide mais cette fois, son regard s'était perdu dans les infimes remous de l'eau verdâtre du canal au lieu de l'horizon. Puis soudain, il se redresse et s'en va.

Je ne l'ai pas interpellé. Il s'est mis à marcher d'un pas vif vers le bout du pont puis s'est arrêté net, se rendant probablement compte que ce qu'il fait n'a aucun sens, ou alors qu'il a déjà oublié la raison pour laquelle il a tourné les talons.

Un sourire mélancolique naît sur mon visage. Je me mets alors à marcher lentement pour le rejoindre, les jambes un peu endolories par tant d'inactivité. Il ne semble pas m'entendre arriver derrière lui en revanche, moi, je l'entends laisser échapper un sanglot, un seul, sans rien d'autre qu'un reniflement discret et un soubresaut à peine perceptible. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai entouré sa taille de mes bras et pourquoi je me suis mise à écouter sa respiration saccadée en posant ma tête contre son dos. Je sais encore moins pourquoi il m'a laissée faire. J'ai très envie de pleurer, moi aussi. Mais je souris.

Je souris parce que l'envie de tout relâcher, de laisser libre cours aux larmes, d'espérer les voir nous débarrasser de notre désarroi nous revient à tous les deux.

C'est aussi temporaire que notre étreinte nous sommes ensuite revenus en silence à notre place. Chacun veut connaître la suite du récit de l'autre.

« Notre marché tient toujours. »

J'acquiesce silencieusement et décide de reprendre mon récit afin de lui laisser le temps de se remettre de ce petit intermède, de redevenir acerbe et froid, de retourner dans sa carapace. Personne ne peut l'en empêcher. Elle est tout ce qu'il a pour sa défense.

Un peu fatiguée, je décide de m'asseoir à même le sol.

Cette photo m'a hantée.

J'haïssais l'obsession qu'elle provoquait chez moi, obsession que je n'avais même pas su nommer à l'époque à peine réussissais-je à l'oublier un peu que l'un de mes parents m'apparaissait et faisait resurgir en moi cette simple et unique question : _Comment ?_

Naruto refusait de m'expliquer quoi que ce soit. Je l'avais sermonné, j'avais pleuré devant lui, je l'avais frappé sans qu'il se défende, je ne lui avais plus adressé la parole… J'allais même jusqu'à me liguer avec les autres enfants contre lui. En vain.

Cela avait duré plusieurs années, durant lesquelles j'avais fait la connaissance d'Ino.

Ino était le genre de personne à ne jamais rencontrer dans une vie. Elle était, derrière ses airs de leader, attentionnée, douce, compréhensive, patiente. J'étais celle qu'elle voulait protéger. Je n'oubliais pas mon obsession pour autant, non. Mais une amitié se créait et des souvenirs, des rires, du bonheur, tous ces sentiments agréables me revenaient et prenaient le dessus. Elle était, malgré ça, celle qui m'avait ouvert les yeux.

J'étais alors telle une non-voyante à qui on avait enfin rendu la vue mais qui, trop ignorante et utopiste, était horrifiée par le visage hideux du monde qu'elle découvrait.

C'était le début de la fin.

(1) « Inside-out » est le nom d'une technique d'étude cellulaire. Ca n'a bien sûr pas été utilisé à tout hasard en tant que titre, mais je ne cherche pas vraiment à faire comprendre son sens – même s'il est décelable avec un peu de réflexion… Disons que c'est une note publique à moi-même.


	4. 3 Après la mort

_« J'étais alors telle une non-voyante à qui on avait enfin rendu la vue mais qui, trop ignorante et utopiste, était horrifiée par le visage hideux du monde qu'elle découvrait._

_C'était le début de la fin. »_

**3 – Après la mort**

« Oh non… me fait soudain Sasuke, visiblement agacé.

— Quoi ?

— Ca pue l'histoire d'une amitié qui s'est brisée sur un quelconque malentendu, c'est du déjà vu, je vais m'ennuyer durant votre récit.

— Pardonnez-moi mais ma vie n'est pas un film, rétorqué-je. Que la fin soit bonne ou mauvaise, je n'en ai tirée aucune leçon. »

Le jeune adulte se tait, n'ayant visiblement aucune réponse piquante à me lancer à la figure. Je n'ose m'avouer être satisfaite ma réponse a été sincère, sincère comme un pincement au cœur, sincère comme un frisson. Est-ce que c'est ça, _rater sa vie _? Je pense avoir le droit de me consoler en me disant que ce n'est pas vraiment de ma faute.

« Je peux te tutoyer ? »

La question, apparemment venue de nulle part, m'arrache un petit rire sans joie.

« Tu l'as fait avant que je ne puisse t'y autoriser.

— Toi aussi. »

D'un signe de tête, je comprends qu'il est grand temps que je poursuive mon fameux récit si _ennuyeux _et _déjà vu_. Je souris à cette pensée amère.

« Passons directement à l'épisode le plus fâcheux, tu veux » précisé-je.

J'avais onze ans.

Je pense que c'était la période de ma vie que j'avais le plus aimée. J'étais curieuse, ambitieuse, épanouie, j'avais une amie incroyable et une seule, mais cela me suffisait. Je me sentais invincible. Le monde m'appartenait, là, logé dans le creux de mes mains. A l'époque, il m'arrivait même de ne pas jeter un seul coup d'œil à la fameuse photographie durant toute une journée.

J'avais décidé d'en parler à Ino. Elle qui savait tout sur tout, elle saurait probablement répondre à mes interrogations – comme elle l'a toujours fait. Je lui montrai la photo.

« Elle n'a pas été trafiquée ?

— C'est Naruto qui me l'a donnée, et il m'a affirmée qu'elle ne l'était pas…

— Et s'il mentait ? soupçonna-t-elle, avec une pointe de dédain dans son regard azur.

— Naruto a préféré ne plus m'adresser la parole, me voir l'abandonner, rester tout seul plutôt que de me mentir. Je le déteste, déteste, déteste mais je sais qu'il est honnête. »

Ino garda le silence pendant quelque secondes et me fixa d'un œil neutre. Quant à moi, je baissai le mien, soudainement captivée par la photo et surtout gênée par le regard perçant de ma meilleure amie.

« Tu as eu une grande sœur ?

— Pas à ce que je sache, non, répliqué-je non sans ironie.

— C'est bien ça le problème… soupira-t-elle. Je ne trouve pas vraiment d'autre explication. Tu as eu une grande sœur, qui a peut-être disparu et tes parents ne te l'ont pas dit. »

Ino reprit la photo d'entre mes doigts.

« Une grande sœur qui te ressemble beaucoup… Beaucoup… On dirait presque un clone ! Mais ça, ça n'existe que dans les films. »

Plutôt que de m'éclairer, elle n'avait fait que ressusciter l'angoisse et l'obsession que provoquait chez moi la simple vue de cette image. Je ne savais pas vraiment si elle était sérieuse ou non. Ni si elle se rendait compte de la gravité de ce qu'elle m'avait révélé. Je n'osais pas la croire j'allais vérifier de moi-même et j'avais une idée de comment m'y prendre…

Une semaine était passée depuis. Ce jour-là, je revenais du collège, un peu tendue. Mes parents n'étaient pas encore rentrés et j'entrai en silence. C'était le moment idéal.

Après moult efforts et plusieurs chaises entassées, et avec un bon équilibre, je parvins à attraper l'album photo de mon enfance au-dessus de l'armoire à glace de la chambre de mes parents. J'y cherchai une case vide et y glissai la photo de toutes mes obsessions. Je pris alors soin de tout remettre à sa place et montai dans ma chambre, comme d'habitude.

Le soir vint. Avec le plus d'enthousiasme possible, je demandai à ma mère de feuilleter mon album pour la énième fois. Elle fut agréablement surprise.

Au fur et à mesure que les pages se tournaient, mon cœur battait un peu plus vite. J'entendais les commentaires de ma mère sans les écouter. Elle resta sans voix lorsque vint la bonne page.

« Maman ? fis-je non sans un tremblement bien perceptible dans ma voix.

— Qu'est-ce que…

— Maman, cet enfant, il a les mêmes cicatrices que Naruto, tu sais… Celui avec qui tu m'as dit de ne pas jouer »

Je récitai ma leçon par cœur. Probablement un peu trop bien.

« Qu'est-ce que ça fiche là, ça…

— Maman, c'est qui la fille ? C'est moi ? Et l'enfant ? C'est le petit frère de Naruto ? Mais ses parents sont morts à sa naissance…

— Ferme-la, tu veux ? »

Même si je m'attendais à une réaction violente de sa part, je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir blessée. Elle ne m'avait jamais parlé de la sorte.

Après quelques minutes, elle et moi au bord des larmes, ce fut ma mère qui finit par éclater en sanglots.

« Maman !

— Rentre chez toi, jeune… Jeune fille, rentre chez toi… Va chez tes parents…

— Mais ce sont vous, mes parents, Papa et toi, qu'est-ce que tu racontes…

— Non… Moi je ne suis qu'une idiote. Rentre chez toi. RENTRE CHEZ TOI ! »

Je pris peur et la fuite par la même occasion, laissant ma supposée génitrice en proie aux larmes et à des paroles plus incompréhensibles les unes que les autres. Mon père poussa la porte d'entrée à cet instant et mit quelques secondes à comprendre – du moins à essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait. Il y avait ma mère dans un état second, la photo, et moi.

Il y avait ma mère, la vérité, et moi. Plus de place pour le mensonge. Plus de place pour l'illusion.

Ino avait raison.

« … Et ensuite ?

— Quoi, mon histoire t'a intéressé ? fais-je en me moquant.

— Je déteste les récits inachevés.

— Et bien la suite je te l'ai raconté tout à l'heure, au début. Après ça, ma mère a fait un petit séjour en hôpital psychiatrique, histoire de la remettre sur pied. Elle est revenue, fausse et bercée d'illusions, comme avant. Entre temps, mon père a été forcé de tout me dire. C'était à mon tour d'avoir une santé mentale douteuse. Et me voilà, après dix ans passée à être lâche, me voilà sur ce putain de pont et prête à sauter parce que je n'ai pas d'autre alternative.

— Ouais, t'es vraiment pathétique.

— Merci, répliqué-je sèchement.

— Et ton pote, Naruto je crois, il est devenu quoi ?

— Il est parti. Dès qu'il a su. Dès que j'ai voulu lui reparler. Il est parti.

— Et c'est tout… ? Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas cherché ?

— Je ne me suis même pas trouvée.

— C'est quoi ces réponses toutes faites ? »

Il a haussé le ton, s'est rapproché de moi, s'est accroupi et me fixe d'un regard menaçant. Je rêve ou… Il me _gronde _? Et moi, moi je soutiens avec maladresse son regard noir et furieux tout en me recroquevillant lamentablement.

« T'as rien fait pour arranger ta situation ! Oui, je sais que c'est dur, mais t'as vraiment rien fait pour te relever ! On t'annonce que tu es handicapée, que tu n'as plus tes jambes pour courir vers l'avenir et toi, au lieu de chercher une béquille sur laquelle t'appuyer, tu te laisses crever. Relève-toi, bordel. Va chercher Naruto. Va chercher ta vie. Si elle n'est pas venue à toi, alors cours vers elle. »

Je pleure.

« Comment veux-tu apprendre quelque chose de ta vie si tu restes là à faire du sur-place ? Tu veux que je te dise ? Ces dix dernières années que tu as passées, tu les as perdues ! Elles ont été inutiles et le seront toujours. Alors soit tu te jettes d'ici pour faire en sorte que ta vie entière soit perdue et non dix ans uniquement, soit tu te relèves et tu te débrouilles pour que les cinq prochaines décennies ne soient pas similaires à celle que tu viens de vivre. »

Je continue de pleurer, agenouillée. Et lui, lui et son regard mauvais, lui et son regard qui pue la mort, lui, il appuie ses mains sur mes cuisses, s'approche de mon oreille et dans un souffle me murmure :

« _Vis_ »

Tout s'est arrêté autour de moi. L'eau du canal ne m'offre plus son odeur infecte, l'air frais ne caresse plus mes cheveux, le soleil ne brille plus, mes poumons ne respirent plus, mon cœur ne bat plus et même lui, Sasuke, a cessé de me fixer méchamment. C'est le blanc total. C'est la couleur du changement. Je sais ce que je laisse derrière moi mais je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend.

Car oui, quelque chose m'attend et ce n'est pas la mort.

Je rouvre les yeux.

« Seulement si tu en fais de même » me surprends-je à dire.

Il s'est redressé et semble aussi étonné que moi.

« Tu ne connais même pas la fin de mon récit.

— Peu importe, je saccagerai tes plans comme tu as saccagé les miens. »

Je le surprends en train d'esquisser un petit sourire victorieux. Je lui demande de continuer à son tour, même si je suis encore un peu sonnée et que je ne suis pas certaine de l'écouter attentivement.

Il se relève, s'accoude une dernière fois à la rambarde et termine son récit, yeux rivés sur l'eau croupie du canal.

J'étais l'objet principal d'une toile peinte par un cruel artiste. Une nuit cachant son regard coupable derrière le voile rougeâtre que lui offrait la Lune, qui elle, pleurait le sang des Hommes. Une toile sans vie, mais tellement réussie.

Les cadavres de mes parents gisaient sur le sol auparavant immaculé de la cuisine. Tous deux avaient les yeux grands ouverts et terrifiés. Un peu comme moi, au même instant. Une mare odorante de sang coagulé les retenait collés au carrelage.

On m'agrippa violemment par l'épaule. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour tourner mes yeux baignés de larmes vers le regard d'Itachi, que le crime avait teint en rouge lui aussi.

« Fuis. FUIS ! »

Je m'exécutai, terrorisé, choqué. Je courrai vers je ne sais où, mais loin d'ici. J'avais le sentiment que mes jambes ne s'arrêteraient pas tant que la Lune, toujours en larmes, ensanglantée, ne soit derrière moi. Mais elle était toujours au-dessus de ma tête. Toujours.

Je me suis épuisé, j'ai pleuré et je me suis endormi dehors. Le lendemain, je n'avais qu'une idée en tête : tuer celui qui a tué.

Une nouvelle course se dessinait. Je me fichais royalement de ce pour quoi je devais concourir cette fois, mais il fallait absolument que je la gagne.

« Alors, cette vengeance ?

— Pardon ? demande-t-il.

— Tu as perdu, mon pauvre. Ta course… Tu l'as perdue. La mort, qu'elle soit tienne ou sienne, n'est pas une victoire. Et maintenant repose-toi, tu veux. Fais une pause. Je te l'ai déjà dit.

— Je n'ai plus de but. Je ne veux pas passer ma vie à errer sans objectif. »

Je me lève à mon tour et du haut de mon mètre soixante, je tente d'imiter son geste de tout à l'heure et lève un œil accusateur vers lui. Il sourit amèrement.

« J'ai une question pour toi. Comment trouve-t-on un objectif ? »

Aucune réponse. Son sourire s'est figé mais il ne reste de sa mine moqueuse qu'un rictus mélancolique.

« Un but, ça ne tombe pas du ciel, Sasuke. Ca se construit et ça se fixe. Tu fais fausse route depuis le début.

— Arrête de me dire ça ! Je le sais que je fais fausse route, que j'ai tout foiré, je le sais ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse maintenant, hein ? Me construire une nouvelle vie alors que je n'ai plus de famille ? Œuvrer pour le bien de l'humanité alors que je suis un meurtrier ? Qui veux-tu que je touche avec mes mains pleines du sang de mon propre frère ? Qui veux-tu que je regarde avec ces mêmes yeux qui ont vu la mort ? Quel parfum veux-tu que je sente avec ce nez, ce nez qui a fleuré l'odeur infecte du sang de mes parents ?

— Si je réponds à tout ça, tu vivras ?

— Ouais, bien sûr ! » me fait-il sur un ton de défi.

J'étais encore bouleversée par ce qu'il m'avait dit quelques minutes auparavant… Je ne me rendais pas encore compte que j'allais _vivre._ Mais pas sans lui.

« Je voudrais que tu renaisses de tes cendres, Phoenix. Que tes plumes gagnent un nouvel éclat. Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas te construire une nouvelle vie ? Œuvre pour ton propre bien, et pour ceux qui un jour compteront pour toi. Ta future _famille_. Tes mains ont versé le sang de ton frère, et pourtant, constaté-je en prenant l'une d'elle dans les miennes, elles sont blanches comme neige. Le temps les a lavées et il continuera à le faire si tu les utilises convenablement. Quant à tes yeux, ils ne verront probablement plus jamais la mort telle qu'elle leur a été montrée… Seulement s'ils s'ouvrent sur le monde... Tout comme ton odorat. Cesse de ressasser le passé de cette manière. Là, est-ce que tu vois encore la mort ? Est-ce que tes mains sont enduites de sang ? Est-ce que tu sens encore cette odeur ? Allez, dis-le !

— Fais pas chier ! » m'hurle-t-il.

J'éclate de rire. Un rire, un vrai. Franc. J'ai le sentiment d'être devant un enfant avec la preuve irréfutable qu'il a fait une bêtise, mais qui n'assumerait pour rien au monde. Voyant que cela l'énerve au plus haut point, je ris de plus belle et des larmes naissent de mes yeux hilares. Quant à lui, il se contente d'un sourire maladroit et me surprend en m'étreignant à nouveau.

Ce n'était pas l'étreinte froide et sans vie du début de notre rencontre. Celle-ci était chaude, désolée, intense. Et il ne manqua pas de me le faire remarquer lorsqu'il me relâcha, non sans gêne.

« C'est pas comme tout à l'heure…

— Parce que ce geste a un sens. Songes-y, jeune homme… Tous les gestes sont vains s'ils n'ont aucune signification. Si toi, tu ne parviens pas à entendre le langage de l'âme… »

J'élargis mon sourire et comme une enfant un peu dérangée, je m'éloigne, lève les bras au ciel en m'écriant :

« Alors parle-lui avec tes gestes ! _Apprends-lui la langue des signes !_

— Tu serais pas un peu folle, Sakura ?

— Qui ne l'est pas ? Allez viens, on se casse d'ici. »

Je lui reprends la main et nous descendons du pont pour nous diriger vers les combles de la ville. Petit à petit, les passants se font plus nombreux, les rues plus animées et finalement, nous traversons le marché sur la Grand Place et nous nous réfugions dans un parc, sous un cerisier. Nous sommes essoufflés et nous allongeons. Sans lui demander son avis, je pose ma tête sur son torse et observe le ciel bleu à travers les feuilles sombres du vieil arbre.

« Alors… Tu comptes faire quoi ? me demande-t-il après quelques minutes de silence.

— Quand Naruto est devenu majeur, j'ai eu vent de son départ pour la capitale. Il avait enfin droit à son héritage et je ne doute pas de sa prospérité. J'irai le retrouver même si je devais y passer des années. Et Ino… J'irai la voir juste avant de partir. Je lui raconterai tout. Mes parents. La photo. Ma tentative de suicide. Toi. Tout.

— Je vois…

— Et toi que comptes-tu faire ? Hé ho, tu m'entends ? » demandé-je en me redressant.

Il avait le regard tourné vers une bande de lycéens – surement des camarades de classe – et une jeune rousse lui faisait timidement signe avant de se cacher derrière une de ses amies en gloussant. Il restait songeur.

« Elle est jolie.

— Plus que toi, ça c'est certain, se moque-t-il.

— Connard » ris-je.

Je suis convaincue qu'il ne plaisante qu'à moitié. Il l'observe d'un œil neutre presque vitreux, comme il regarderait un passant se casser la figure ou se faire voler. Je lui demande s'il la connaît. Il me répond que oui, que c'est une cruche comme toutes les autres et qu'elle ne cesse de le suivre partout où il va au bahut. Je réplique que c'est une jolie cruche. Il ne m'a pas répondu.

« Pour répondre à ta question, fait-il après quelques secondes de silence, je ne sais pas. J'irai en cours comme tout le monde, je passerai mes examens et j'entamerai probablement de longues études à la fac.

— Pour devenir quoi ?

— Prof. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire.

« Toi, prof ? Ca promet…

— Arrête de rire, si ça se trouve vos enfants seront mes élèves.

— _Vos_ ?

— Oui, toi. Toi et Naruto, annonce-t-il d'un air absent.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? T'ai-je dit quelque part que je comptais vivre avec lui ? Que je l'aimais ?

— Tes yeux l'ont fait pour toi.(1) »

Je me contente d'un « Tsh ! » dédaigneux et me redresse afin de m'asseoir en tailleur et lui tourner le dos.

Nous sommes restés ainsi jusqu'à la nuit tombée. Il est venu boire un thé chez moi et m'a forcée à appeler Ino. Lorsque j'ai terminé mon appel téléphonique en lui demandant de venir me voir le lendemain, Sasuke n'était plus là.

Je n'ai même pas son numéro de téléphone ni son adresse. Je ne sais pas comment le retrouver…

A part peut-être sous un cerisier, en compagnie d'une cruche.

(1) Référence à "Duma Key" de Stephen King. Je m'sentais obligée. Ce livre est une merveille.


End file.
